Gelis's Story
by MorllyNo.1
Summary: This is the story of Gelis, Misa's admirer and savior.


**A/N: Yeah, this is about Gelis, Rem and Misa. It's in first-person perspective, so don't freak out, 'kay? Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Death Note or any of the characters or the contents.**

* * *

My name is Gelis. I am a Shinigami, a God of Death. I live in the Shinigami Realm, or rather, I used to. This is my story. If I told you my whole life story, day-by-day, you'll be here for another 100,000 years or so, I lost count of my age a long time ago.

First, let me tell you that Shinigami live to live long and shorten lifespans and kill humans. This is because we Shinigami are afraid to die ourselves. We have notebooks, which are called the "Death Note". The human whose name is written in the Death Note will die. We use this power to kill humans ad lengthen our own lifespans.

For example: If I killed a man that was due to die when he was, say, seventy years old, and I made him die at forty, an extra thirty years would be added onto my lifespan, because the man died thirty years before he was due to die. So his remaining thirty years would be added onto my remaining lifespan, allowing me to live an extra thirty years longer.

We have the power to see other's names and lifespans just by looking at them. This power comes through our eyes. I don't know how we got this power, but we just have it.

However, a Shinigami can die. There are two ways a Shinigami can die: 1) they slack off, meaning they don't kill other people, and they die at the end of their lifespan. 2) They fall in love with a human.

That is what this story is about. We will now begin my story, and how my life ended to save another's.

I was in the Shinigami realm, wondering around, with nothing to do. I decided to watch the humans, and find an interesting one to kill, because my lifespan was running out.

By looking at the human world at a certain angle, I could see a certain place. In this place there was a man walking alone down an alleyway. He was drunk, I could see that. He didn't have a family, and he wouldn't be missed. So I wrote his name in my Death Note. Forty seconds later, he started stuttering; he clutched at his shirt and ripped it open in his pain. He gasped and choked. And then he keeled over and died.

I felt my lifespan replenish. I checked it, and I had another sixty years. Whoops. That's a bit much, but it was too late.

As I began to leave, I caught sight of a human girl in a completely different place. I went back and looked at her. She was young and pretty, with sleek, long, black hair. And her name was pretty too: Misa Amane. Japanese, I knew immediately. She interested me, so I stayed and watched her for a while.

I do not know how much time had passed as a sat watching her. Days, weeks, years. I watched her as she grew older, went out with friends, kissed her first boyfriend, and went to school. I ended up wanting nothing more than to watch her go about her daily life. A long time had passed before I knew why I wanted to watch Misa.

I had fallen in love with her.

So I watched and watched, killed a human with a short lifespan on the other side of the world every now and again, although I was careful not to kill anyone who was a relative of Misa's in fear of hurting her, even if she didn't know they were alive.

And then it happened.

Misa was walking home alone one night, after work or something else I can't remember. It was dark, but you could clearly see where everything was.

Another Shinigami, by the name of Rem, walked up behind me.

"It's today, isn't it?" Rem asked me. "Her last day?"

"It's not fair!" I suddenly started sobbing. "Why can't she just live a long, happy life?"

Rem stayed with me as we watched Misa. Yes, it was her last day alive. I was still sobbing. I wanted her to live long and happily. Get married. Go on a honeymoon to Hawaii or somewhere like that. Have children. Die peacefully, happily, surrounded by her family. It just wasn't fair.

Suddenly, something happened to Misa. A strange man appeared out of nowhere. He was holding a cook's knife. I gasped, and so did Rem. The man sputtered something out, and Misa shook her head.

"Then," The man said. "I'll kill us both!" and swung the knife at Misa. She screamed and dodged it. But everyone knew that she wouldn't last long.

Without thinking, I pulled out my Death Note and wrote the man's name in it. I heard Rem say, "Gelis, don't!" but I didn't care. I had to save Misa.

Without any warning, the man started shaking uncontrollably. The heart attack was kicking in. The man dropped his knife and blundered away before he died. Misa screamed again an ran away.

I knew the costs of saving Misa. In saving her, I would have to end my own life. But it was to safe another's. I knew I had done a good thing. I had saved the one I loved.

And then, I faded away.

* * *

My name is Rem. I am the Shinigami who was present at Gelis's death.

It is true that if a Shinigami saves a human, they do so at the cost of their own life. So when I realised that Gelis was going to save Misa, I tried to stop him, but to no avail.

When the man had died, Gelis started shaking. He dropped his notebook, and then he turned into something that was not sand nor rust, his dropped Death Note the only reminder if his existence.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's that. Gelis is only mentioned a few times in the series, so I thought I'd write this in his honour. Sorry if the ending is a little rushed…**

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review, favourite, or whatever you please.**


End file.
